The Fifth Gundam Meister
by Corruptmonk
Summary: Harry Potter/Gundam 00 Crossover. Magic took a hand in saving Harry by transporting him to a new world, a world where magic doesn't exist and technology reign supreme. Powerful-Smart-TechnologicallyAdvanced-Harry. Slight deviation from Gundam 00 Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story introduced to me as a challenge when I wrote When Worlds Collide. In this case, Harry Potter world will 'collide' with the Gundam 00 reality. The challenge is open-ended; meaning, the author has liberty to play with the plot, except for two facts: **

**Fact 1: Harry Potter must be introduced into the Gundam 00 reality. It's up to you how you want Harry to integrate himself into the Gundam 00 universe as long as he does. **

**Fact 2: Harry Potter must become the fifth Gundam Meister. **

**Optional: Harry may or may not have magic but it is kind of weird for Harry without his magic. I mean, really. Without magic, Harry Potter is just a normal boy. I think everyone agrees with me on that. **

**If you want to give it a try then go ahead. **

**Anyway, enough of that. Mission 01 start!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam 00.**

* * *

**A Harry Potter and Gundam 00 Crossover**

**The Fifth Gundam Meister**

* * *

**Mission 01: A Wizarding Boy in a New World**

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, magic is not just a tool for witches and wizards to use. Magic, in itself, is somewhat sentient – it can think for itself and react according to the emotions and mentality of those who has it.

Some theorist even described Magic as a sentient being, bestowing the gift of magic to a select few who experienced Magic's sentience first hand..

In most cases, however, Magic just stays in the background, letting the magicals use it as they see fit – both Dark and Light; but in time of extreme duress, especially if the magical is in grave danger, then Magic steps in to get the job done – as savior or destroyer, no one can surely tell or predict.

This is what happened to 5 year old Harry James Potter.

Magic responded to save a child it chose as its vessel, a child abandoned by the world who sired him, a child forgotten by the people he saved.

A child the Wizarding World will never see again…or will they?

* * *

Magic was in turmoil. The vessel it chose was unconscious and dying.

Magic's vessel was dying due to multiple injuries it suffered under the hands of his relative - his uncle, a fat man who used a belt, fists, and kicks, forcing one Harry James Potter to cling to life by a thread.

When Magic sensed that its vessel was about to leave the mortal coil, in a last ditch effort, Magic gathered into itself and surged through the numerous binds shackling its vessel's full potential.

The bind, created by an aged wizard in hopes to control the boy, broke under Magic's desperate onslaught, releasing the boy's full potential.

Without the restriction binding the boy's magical core, Magic started diverting enough healing energy its vessel weakened body could safely handle, healing the bruised and bloody Harry James Potter.

However, it wasn't enough and Magic was getting desperate.

Realizing that it needed more energy to save its vessel, Magic reached out from the boy's core to find another source of energy it could use to replenish itself.

However, the closest one it could find was the malignant soul attached to its vessel's core like a parasite, eating away the boy's magic and life force to reinforce itself and to survive.

Magic had other plans though and didn't want to waste such a ready source of magical energy it could use to save its vessel.

Enveloping the parasite within its hold, Magic wrenched the parasite's grip on its vessel's core and started siphoning the energy it amassed during its five years of existence. Since the parasite was full of negative energy, Magic started cleansing the siphoned energy first before diverting it into Harry's core, replenishing the boy's magical reserves.

As a side-effect to this, the soul attached to the parasite was also assimilated into the boy, gifting Harry James Potter with the power and abilities the soul contained. The boy's magical core grew in size, doubling the magic it could hold and channel.

However, its effort was wasted bit by bit since Vernon Dursley was still doing serious damage to Magic's vessel and it didn't have enough raw magical energy to keep up with the abuse. It couldn't channel its immense power through the boy lest it destroy him.

This made Magic more desperate to save the youngling. Out of sheer desperation, Magic decided that the only way to protect its charge was to take him away. However, it couldn't do so since the boy lacked the energy for such a complex task.

Again, Magic reached out for any source of magic until it sensed a miniscule connection that linked its vessel to the same energy as the parasitic soul.

It didn't hesitate. Magic immediately dove into the link before siphoning the energies with a vengeance, around Britain, the magic of five artifacts and one wraith flew out of their respective containers and traveled down the link. But before it could assimilate itself into Harry's core, Magic cleansed the negative energies before channeling it into its vessel.

For the first time in 50 years, Voldemort's soul was complete but Magic erased all influence of the Dark Lord before all of it was converted into Harry's own energy. This resulted in Harry James Potter getting a powerful magical boost, expanding and stretching his already impressive magical core to ten times its original size – making him the most powerful wizard in the world.

Using the impressive amount of magic in Harry's core, Magic started diverting most of it into creating a portal while keeping a steady stream of reinforced healing magic into the boy's wounds, reversing any life-threatening damage it could find.

However, it still wasn't enough.

Another side-effect to absorbing the complete soul of Lord Voldemort was gifting Harry with the ability to sense magic, as well as any other magical gifts – acquired or natural – that Lord Voldemort had. Despite some of them being acquired through the use of forbidden rituals, all the gifts were assimilated into Harry as natural magical talents.

Magic used the advanced Mage Sense its vessel acquired to its advantage, searching any source of magical energy within a 500 meter radius, desperately searching for anything it could absorb to fully open the portal it started to create.

Magic finally found a source of powerful Light magic surrounding the Dursley home before proceeding to absorb ALL of it and assimilating it into Harry's core. The magic of life and sacrifice that flowed in Harry's blood was now being diverted into his core along with the same magic protecting Number 4 Privet Drive.

Magic finally had enough raw magical energy to complete its task and it didn't waste any time doing it.

With a powerful surge of pure magical energy, a swirling mass of darkness appeared behind the boy until it drew itself together to form a black hole of sorts – a hole that bypassed time and reality. A very powerful spell that only the Great Merlin was known to make and use.

Like a miniature black hole, the portal latched on to the unconscious form of Harry James Potter and dragged him into its depth before Magic cut off the energy keeping it open.

The portal closed but not without repercussion.

The sudden closing of the portal caused an explosive backlash of highly-condensed magical energy that first disintegrated Vernon Dursley before doing the same thing to the entire house. The shockwave continued on its destructive path, expanding outward in a circle, destroying every house in its way until it stopped just outside Ms. Figgs home.

All that was left of the Dursley home and the ten houses around the residence was a large crater.

With that, Harry James Potter disappeared from the world and no one knew what happened.

* * *

Upon exiting the portal, Magic immediately sensed that its vessel was safe but still injured.

Since most of Harry's energy was used in creating the portal and maintaining a small thread of healing magic keeping its vessel alive, Magic didn't have enough to fully heal Harry James Potter.

However, Magic wasn't deterred. It got this far and it wouldn't quit now.

Using the advance Mage Sense the boy now had in his body, Magic created a physical manifestation of the probe in the form of corporeal silver threads made of pure magic.

Ten silver tentacles flew out of the unconscious boy's body with a single purpose.

Find any energy it could and use it to heal its vessel, as well as replenishing Harry's already depleted reserves.

The corporeal magical probe made of pure magic latched onto the metal surface of the room the boy was in. It crawled through every nook and cranny, desperate in trying to find an energy source of energy for it to use.

Fortunately, Magic found what it needed in the form of a cone-shaped object.

Magic sensed an alien energy inside the object so it started to focus its entire probe on the item. Silver threads wormed its way into the metal cone until it found the chamber where the energy was created and contained. The green dust-like energy swirled around the small area, creating and destroying itself without pause in an endless cycle of life and death.

Magic analyzed the foreign energy and found it compatible with its vessel but it needed to modify the boy's internal structure to be able to use it properly. Unlike itself, the green particles didn't have any sentience so Magic was able to assimilate its properly without having to fight for it while modifying Harry's body as it saw fit before pouring everything into its vessel's core.

Thanks to the inexhaustible energy inside the cone-shaped object, Magic had all the energy it needed for its objective. With a purpose, the newly-modified green and silver energies that now make up Harry's magic surged through his body and healed all the abuse and malnutrition he suffered under his relatives.

Muscles were torn and repaired, bones were broken down then recombined, and abused nerves were healed and refreshed, as well as fixing any physical deformities and problems it could find. Magic also took the time to improve the boy's magical potential to handle the new power without killing himself.

It was an hour later that Harry's new-improved magic finished its task but Magic sensed that it wasn't done. There was more to do and Magic had all the energy it needed to do it without repercussion.

Magic next objective was to protect its vessel for what was to come. Magic knew that Harry James Potter was in a new world – in a different reality. Again, Magic decided to get to work to properly prepare Harry for his new home.

Silver-green threads erupted from sleeping Harry's body and latched on to the cone-shaped object. This time, however, it searched for information until it found a link to something that Magic didn't know though it followed the link until it encountered a consciousness of sort. The consciousness wasn't alive. It just existed with a purpose waiting for the right time to reveal itself to the world.

Magic knew that this…consciousness would be a big help to Harry, Magic started to connect with the consciousness and retrieved any information it could. The knowledge was processed and organized before being dumped into Harry's brain to avoid damaging the boy's mind. A mindscape was created to handle the influx of information and Magic knew that Harry would be smarter when done.

Once all the information was absorbed, Magic finally realized that the consciousness had a name – Veda. Magic found Veda to be a fount of information that would prove useful to Harry so it immediately assimilated all the information and found something that Magic decided to gift to the boy.

The gift of using a form of Mind Magic called Quantum Brainwaves. Similar to Legilimency from what Magic could tell but it was more widespread, encompassing a much larger ranger compared to its magical counterpart.

Using the information on Quantum Brainwaves, Magic modified its vessel's mind to have the same capability as an Innovator, a human or a pseudo-human with the capability of higher processing powers because of their ability to tap and harness Quantum Brainwaves.

Magic didn't have to do much to change its master's mental prowess because the energy it absorbed from the GN Drive, the cone-shaped object holding the inexhaustible energy, allowed it to change its structure to that of GN Particles that Quantum Brainwaves stem from. However, Magic increased the amount of GN Particles in its master's body and bonding them together with magical energy to improve the connection.

When all the information was absorbed, GN Magic, as it now called itself, retreated back its vessel's core but not before setting up a series of memories to explain what happened and what it did.

Satisfied with its task, GN Magic waited for its vessel to wake up.

* * *

Harry woke up with a groan. The last memory he had before blacking out was his uncle beating the shit out of him because he scored higher than Dudley during their exams.

He was about to open his eyes, ready to see himself inside the cupboard that was his home when an influx of memories surged into his conscious mind, informing him of everything that happened.

Harry didn't know how long he stayed there, lying down on the cold metal floor in the unused store room of the asteroid-type spaceship, processing the memories his GN Magic created for him, as well as the wealth of knowledge it absorbed from Veda.

A 5-year old Harry James Potter was amazed at the amount of information he now had in his head and couldn't help but be thankful that his magic saved him from death. He knew that he was in an alternate universe due to the knowledge he absorbed from Veda and further access to the super computer's databank through the link he had with the AI terminal granted him this world's history.

According to Veda, magic disappeared from the Earth a thousand years ago when the non-magical found out of its existence. Witches, wizards, and magical creatures were hunted down and killed and all the information pertaining to magic was destroyed or lost.

After a quick scan of his name using Veda's terminal, it was revealed that Harry James Potter existed in this universe but that was a more than a thousand years ago.

His access to Veda and a quick search through the various technologies on Earth informed him that Harry James Potter was said to be the last wizard to survive the Human-Wizard War. He died in battle and ended the existence of magic in the world.

This information saddened Harry but he didn't dwell on it too much. His newly-improved mind was able to digest the information and concluded that the Harry James Potter of this world was not him. If it was him then the data he gathered would have been wrong.

This logic also proved two certain facts.

One, he wasn't the Harry James Potter who died because his 5 year old self was now in the future. This meant that the Harry James Potter who died wouldn't have existed if this was the same universe. The concept of time travel gave him a slight headache so he dropped that thought before moving on to the next one.

Two, he was the only wizard left though he grudgingly admitted that he was now a more evolved wizard due to his magic taking in the characteristics of the unfinished fifth GN drive behind him.

Sighing, Harry pushed himself off the floor and made his way out of the store room in the engineering section of the space station. His link with Veda enabled him to determine his exact location in the huge Celestial Being mother ship which he now considered his home.

The moment he stepped out of the store room, his stomach let out a rumble of discontent, informing him that he was now running on empty.

Chuckling to himself which sounded a lot more mature coming from a five year old, Harry made a brief inquiry to Veda, getting the direction to the cafeteria where food should be properly preserved when there were still humans in the space station.

For now, Harry's first mission was to find food and pigging out before doing anything else.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1. What do you think?**

**Please leave a comment or a review. **

**Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam 00.**

* * *

**Mission 02: Gundam Gibraltar**

* * *

_**2303 A.D. (Anno Domini or after the birth of Christ using the Gregorian Calendar)**_

Harry was very fortunate that the 'Arc', the designation he gave the asteroid-type space station according to an old file in Veda's databank, was a fully-functional human settlement which could support him as long the resources last.

Advanced robot balls called Haro maintained a greenhouse of sorts that provided various forms of plant-based nourishment. The Haros took care of the greenhouse even after the humans departed from the ARC to jumpstart the mission for the coming 'dialogue'.

According to Aeolia Schenberg's plan, the founder and creator of Celestial Being, the Arc was a 'last resort' if the humans didn't meet his expectations to 'understand' each other and had to leave for another part of the galaxy. It was built for long space travel in search for a new home if Earth doesn't survive the coming 'dialogue'.

In Harry's mind, the Arc was now his new home and he would die fighting protecting it. Having never had a home, he was selfish. Besides, the Arc was unoccupied for the past 300 years so no one would be debating his ownership of it IF they knew where the spaceship was located.

Anyway, because of the lovable Haros, Harry had plenty of vegetables to eat and the store room was stocked with supplies ranging from food supplements to clothing.

Harry linked with Veda to get a list of all the supplies available on the ship and found that there were plenty of clothes for him to wear. Harry immediately went back to the Engineering Section of the Arc and made a beeline for the locker room, stripped out of the bloody and torn clothes he wore before donning a blue-white suit designed to withstand the harsh conditions of space.

The suit would protect him from the radiation of outer space, as well as the lack of gravity; though he wasn't worried since his GN Magic modified his body to adapt to the harsh conditions of space.

After sleeping for two days in a pseudo-living room above Veda's main terminal, Harry immediately made a list of things to do since he had plenty of time to spare.

The first on his list was to get himself checked out to determine the changes his GN Magic did to his body. He went to the medical bay where a dozen Haros were manning the advanced medical equipments. He deposited himself in a medical bed and used his link with Veda to start the examination.

The result of the scan astounded him.

According to Veda, his body was categorized as a meta-human, or a human with advanced physical and mental capabilities. He wasn't a pure-breed Innovator (natural humans that evolved to use Quantum Brainwaves) or an Innovade (artificial humans linked to Veda to facilitate the evolution of humans to Innovators, as well as being Veda's source of experience and information).

Harry didn't have a name for himself yet so he just agreed with what Veda dubbed him – a metahuman.

In terms of physical capabilities, the result of the scan astounded Harry to no end.

His bones and muscles were denser; meaning he was stronger than your average human. And if the figures were correct, he had the strength and speed of ten humans.

Harry's senses were also enhanced according to the scans. It was then that Harry realized that he was no longer wearing any glasses which brought a cheer to his mouth. No more horrid glasses for him. Thankfully, he still retained his green eyes though it tend to give off an unearthly glow, especially in a dark room.

Also, his skin was tougher and his organs were fortified to withstand extreme G-force. From what Harry could deduce, his GN Magic used the schematics of the Gundams – highly advanced mobile suits created by Celestial Being - and made sure that he was more than enough to handle the specs.

Harry also noted that the GN particles absorbed by his magic increased his healing factor. This was made evident when one Haro, a blue one that Harry dubbed as Sadist, gave him a one-inch cut using a scalpel and it healed in three seconds flat without leaving a scar.

* * *

Next on Harry's list was to determine the history of the world he now lived in. This was an easy task since all he needed to do was link with Veda, scan all the information presented to him by the Quantum-based AI, and voila! Instant history lesson!

Thanks to his advanced mental capabilities, Harry was able to absorb and review all the information at breakneck speeds without suffering from any mental backlash. What should have took years of study only required Harry to link with Veda for two hours.

When Harry disengaged from Veda's terminal, he pulled up a HUD while comfortably seated on the couch to see the various images he downloaded from the computer. Earth was in the Space Age and Harry couldn't help but marvel over man's advancement in terms of technology, but not as a race.

When the fossil fuel deposits of Earth dried up, humans (Harry no longer considered himself as human due to the changes his magic did to him) resorted to better their technology to use solar power as replacement.

This caused an event known as the Solar War because of the unbalance caused by the three major factions that had this technology – three factions disseminating and restricting the use of the new source of energy to the masses. Of course, rebellions sprouted from this which turned into a worldwide war for power and leadership.

The three superpowers were the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations (Union) of the United States of America, the Human Reform League (HRL) of Asia, and the Advanced European Union (AEU) of Europe.

These three major groups created what was known as the Solar Elevator that served as the link to the Orbital Ring that circled around Earth. The ring was equipped with powerful solar panels to capture radiations from the sun, converting it into usable energy before transporting it down to Earth via the elevator.

Harry couldn't help but snort as he studied the schematics of the Orbital Elevator through the HUD. The war was a useless act considering the minor factions could have just accepted the leadership of one of the major superpowers and live their lives peacefully. But no, they had to aspire the same powers as the major factions so war was the obvious outcome.

This revelation made Harry look into the creation of the Celestial Being and Aeolia Schenberg's plan.

Harry couldn't help but admire the man. He was a genius, creating advance technology and gave it away for the masses to use. In fact, Aeolia foresaw the depletion of Fossil Fuel so he started the schematics for the Orbital Ring and the Orbital Elevator though the three major factions expanded on this idea until it came into fruition.

However, Aeolia didn't share ALL of his technology, keeping the dangerous ones to himself with only him and the members of the Celestial Being having access to the wealth of knowledge the scientist created during his lifetime.

The Aeolia Plan started with the creation of the organization called Celestial Being. Its mission was quite simple – unite the world under one banner by playing the role of a martyr. Celestial Being would become man's ultimate enemy, forcing them to unit just to defeat the new threat.

Only when united could man face their greatest threat – the coming dialogue. Harry didn't know what the 'dialogue' was since Veda had no information about it. All he knew that Veda, Celestial Being, and Innovators would play an integral role in that plan.

Further study using Veda's timeline revealed that Celestial Being would _reveal_ itself to the world to eradicate all wars in a few years.

With a determined gleam in his eyes, Harry opened a new HUD, showcasing information on the Gundams and their respective pilots, the Gundam Meisters, before starting the design for a new Gundam he would be piloting to aid the organization but with a twist.

Aeolia's plan centered on the formation of four individuals known as the Gundam Meisters, each with their own highly-advanced mobile suit called Gundams powered by the four completed Solar Furnaces or GN Drives. Each Meister was picked by Veda from various candidates who had the right mindset and physical characters to pilot the four Gundams.

If Harry judged the timeline right, the pilots were now being trained and their Gundams completed, waiting for their respective pilots to use them. All they were doing was to make sure that their skills were at their peak while waiting for Veda's signal to start the mission.

Harry might have agreed with Aeolia's Plan but he would be damned if he let the organization die just to get it done. Celestial Being would be there, whole and happy, when the world lived in unity if Harry had anything to say about it.

* * *

_**2304 A.D. Harry: 6 years old.**_

It has been a year since Harry arrived in this new world and considered it his home. A year spent in studying this Earth's history and various subjects he needed to know about as part of Celestial Being.

Harry already registered himself as the fifth Gundam Meister but placed a tight security on the information. Veda had seven levels of security but all information about him was placed on a new, more secure level – Level 8. Only Harry had the password to access this and no Innovator or Innovade could hope to hack it.

After his 'education' which was facilitated and sped up thanks to Veda, Harry's next step was to experiment with his GN Magic to find out what he could do with it. Since he didn't know how to access his magic, he decided to try meditation after reading a file of it from the database.

Harry spent a total of two months to master his meditation. It took him two months of constant practice and searching just to find his core and find it he did.

His magic was a very huge ball silver magical energy with GN particles inside, like stars in the night sky. Despite the apparent difference of the two energies, Harry knew that both worked in harmony.

Harry made use of the advance diagnostic equipments in the Arc to determine the inner workings of his GN Magic.

According to the results, the GN particles served as the fuel of his enhanced physical attributes, like improved reflexes, strength, eyesight, and the likes. The silver bubble holding the GN particles was his magic – acting as a conduit for channeling the GN particle-based energy. At the same time, the GN particles increase his magic's potency though he didn't know how to use it yet but determined to experiment.

Harry also noticed that his GN Magic was quite easy to access, only requiring a little focus to guide it outside his body. Bringing it out was easy, using it, however, was another story. Considering that he had no information on magic since it was destroyed thousands of years ago, he resorted to good old experimentation to determine what he could do with it.

The first experiment was to channel his magic out into the physical world. This was easier since he had direct access to his core and all he needed to do was focus. Harry had no problems in bringing out his silvery-green GN Magic thanks to his improved mental capabilities.

It was two months later that he finally made a breakthrough in his experiments. He used his imagination and mimicked the Gundams as a template for his GN Magic and it worked.

The first use he got out of his GN Magic was the ability to fly. By surrounding himself in GN particles, he could lift his body and move it with his mind guiding his direction. He had fun flying inside the Arc and practiced by playing tag with the Haros on the giant spaceship.

Another application was the ability to solidify GN Particles to the point that it produced a dome-like shield around him. Harry utilized some of the adjusted weapon systems inside the Arc to test his shield's durability.

The initial experiment was a success. His shield protected him from any energy-based attacks, especially from the internal weapon system that could easily damage a Gundam at point-blank range.

Harry likened his ability to the GN Field technology that Celestial Being had in its arsenal.

However, physical objects could penetrate the shield if it was fast enough, which he discovered quite painfully when one of the Haros shot him with a pistol that hit him on the shoulder. Thankfully, his improved skin ensured that it didn't penetrate but it did give him a painful bruise that healed a few seconds later.

Harry noted that it was the 'Sadistic' Haro that shot him and made a mental note to Veda to reprogram the bot before it eventually killed him.

A few more weeks of testing resulted in Harry finally finding a way around this serious flaw in his 'Absolute Defense'. This flaw in his GN Field was corrected by channeling magic along with GN Particles.

He dubbed his Absolute Defense the name GN Mage Field.

An off-shoot of this defensive ability, Harry experimented in coming up with an offensive ability using his GN Magic. His experiments allowed him to come up with a way to fire beams of GN Magic that worked in the same principle as energy beams. It wasn't as powerful as a Gundam and couldn't hope to stand against its powerful armor but it was enough against human opponents.

It was at the end of the year that Harry finally made a breakthrough in using the magical side of his GN Magic. He could create anything if he knew how to make them. He had fun making new furniture for the living room above Veda's main terminal to liven up the place. He also experimented with it a bit until he found a way to change one object into another using his imagination.

It was during his redecoration of the 'living room' that Harry finally met the leader of Celestial Being – Aeolia Schenberg himself.

When he tinkered with control system in the living room to see what he could do to spice things up, he accidentally bypassed the separate security system not linked to Veda that caused the hologram that posed as a decorated wall to disappear, revealing the cryostasis pod that held a very much alive Aeolia Schenberg, sleeping in suspended animation.

Using his GN Magic, Harry linked Veda to the cryostasis pod to analyze the 'old man' if he was physically sound. Harry had to breathe a sigh of relief when one of the medical Haros informed him that Aeolia was alive, only in a deep sleep.

Harry didn't know WHY Aeolia placed himself in such a state but chalked it up to one of the unknowns in the old man's plan.

To help the 'old man' out, Harry created a whole new security system to ensure that Aeolia Schenberg wouldn't be disturbed by anyone other than Harry or when it was time for him to wake up, so to speak.

* * *

_**2305 A.D. Harry: 7 years old.**_

Harry levitated the cone of the fifth GN Drive into the Topographic Chamber before locking it in place. He sent a mental nudge to Veda to start the diagnostics. A HUD appeared in front of Harry, showing him the status of the initial run of the GN Drive. He let out a relieved breath when the Topological Defect (the stability of the GN Particles inside the GN Drive) reached a stable state at 80%, which was considered the highest point of energy production in a single unit.

Harry spent a year studying the almost non-existent blueprint of a GN Drive since 'someone' erased the data from Veda itself. Thankfully, Veda had a direct link to the Gundams so Harry was able to gather enough information about it to complete the fifth GN Drive in the Arc.

According to the logs, the fifth GN Drive was unfinished because they had to wait for the baryonic decay to reach a stable state, which took 5 to 10 years. They left it unfinished because they had to leave the Arc to start the creation of Celestial Being and the scientists in charge of the project didn't return to finish it since Veda erased all information of its location, releasing it only when needed in the upcoming 'dialogue'.

Harry assigned a few Haros to monitor the activity of the finished GN Drive before floating over to the next room to oversee the construction of his own Gundam. He used his GN Magic to propel himself to the Engineering Bay since he didn't need to fly thanks to the zero-gravity condition of outer space.

Harry didn't like the Gundams' design so he redesigned his own using his unique perspective and goals. He utilized the transformation capability of Gundam Kyrios with the humanoid-shaped Gundams and crossed the design with the Ptolemios.

He named his mobile suit-slash-mobile armor the Gundam Gibraltar, a fortress-type mobile suit to help his fellow Gundam Meisters in completing old man Aeolia's plan.

The construction of Gundam Gibraltar was at 50% and it was looking good.

Harry used his link with Veda to cause the logs to appear hovering in front of him and couldn't help but be happy with the specs.

Gundam Gibraltar was larger than the Ptolemios, roughly around 320 meters in length, since he designed it as a fortress just in case the Gundams needed a place to crash during an emergency.

Its design incorporated the firepower and defensive capabilities of Gundam Virtue with enough thrusts to give it the mobility of Gundam Kyrios, though not as fast. Considering its size, it was impossible to achieve such a speed even if he applied all the current technology into its creation.

The only consolation was the fact that Gundam Gibraltar was faster than the Ptolemios at top speed so it was better than nothing.

The reason why Harry created his own Gundam was to help Celestial Being in its goal. However, he wanted to assist the group because he didn't like the fact that they were putting themselves in harm's way just to be killed when Earth finally got its metaphorical stick out of its behind and unite to face a common threat.

No, that didn't sit well with Harry so he created Gundam Gibraltar to ensure that the Gundam Meisters would survive to see the results of Aeolia's plan.

Harry tapped the hologram to bring up the specs of Gundam Gibraltar.

Its armor was pure Gundamium, a metal that could only be created using the pressure of outer space. It required months to produce which was the reason why his Gundam was taking so long to finish despite the fact that he allocated all of the Arc's resources into its creation.

The Meister's Gundams used a watered-down version of Gundamium called Composite Metal. Because of the lack of resources, the scientist in charge of creating the Gundams couldn't hope to produce enough Gundamiums for all the mobile suits. This was the reason why Gundamium was scrapped and chose Composite Metals for the suits as an alternative.

While Harry was deciding what metal to use in the framework of his Gundam, he was lucky enough to find the instructions for the creation of Gundamium and immediately allocated the Arc's vast resources to its creation. It was slow but it ensured the defensive capabilities of his suit.

Unlike the Composite Metal used by the Gundams, Gundamium was twice as durable and more conductive towards GN Particles. It was also lightweight compared to Composite Metal so it was clearly superior in terms of defense and maneuverability.

Speaking of defensive capabilities, Gundam Gibraltar incorporates eight GN Field Emitters, strategically placed so it could shield the entire ship without leaving some parts to thin for an overpowered energy beam to pierce through. The fortified Gundamium alloy would ensure that physical projectiles wouldn't be able to dent his creation, much less blow it up from the sky.

He should know, he tested it with improved missiles and all it did was mess with the paint job which was easily fixed with a few Haros armed with paint guns.

Gundam Gibraltar's offensive capabilities made Harry grin. Its ship-mode incorporates GN missile launchers and beam technology. It was also capable of using GN Bits with their own GN Field Emitters that would act as energy blades to cut enemies chunks. The GN Bits may also be used as a mobile shield if needed.

For Harry, Gundam Gibraltar's ultimate weapon was the giant GN Particle Beam Cannon. Unlike Cherubim's, Gibraltar's was more condensed - giving it greater range, stability, and power. That, and the fact the beam was as wide as his ship so anyone in the way was going to be roasted if he decided to use it.

The main flaw that Harry addressed in Gundam Gibraltar's design was its energy consumption.

Because of the size and its capabilities, the GN Drive couldn't hope to power it and maintain it at peak performance. However, the GN Condensers fixed that so he could go amuck on enemies without worrying about running out of power unless he fired the 'Big Gun' so to speak.

Since its defensive and offensive capabilities were GN-based, it required a lot of GN Particles to use.

To counter this problem, Harry used the Ptolemios' GN Condensers to store the particles from the fifth GN Drive installed at the heart of Gibraltar just below the command center. The GN Drive would continually replenish the condensers to ensure that he had plenty of energy to power his baby.

According to his calculations, the condensers would be able to power the GN Field for ten hour straight under constant barrage without depleting itself dry. With the continuous feed from the GN Drive, he could keep the shield up and running indefinitely unless faced with stronger firepower.

Also, the GN Particle Beam Cannon or GN Cannon for short takes at least three full condensers to fire at full power. In most cases, Harry could fire the GN Cannon twice before needing an hour to recharge the emptied condensers. He needed to keep two condensers at full all the time to make sure that his ship doesn't run out of power in the middle of a skirmish.

Finally, Harry used the Ptolemios as a base for its scanning and detection capabilities so he wasn't behind in that part of its creation.

Also, to properly control all of its capabilities, Harry forgone the use of the traditional cockpit and used his Quantum Brainwaves to control Gundam Gibraltar. Using Veda as a template this time, he created a cockpit of sorts that resembled chair located in the middle of the command center at the heart of the ship. The chair had a neural-link attuned to Harry's mental pattern. This meant, Harry was Gundam Gibraltar when he sat on the chair and synched with it.

Also, he had ten slots for specially-designed Haros to help him control the defensive and offensive capabilities of Gundam Gibraltar. Considering the size of the ship, even his brainpower couldn't hope to control ALL the ship's abilities alone.

Happy with what he was seeing so far, Harry made himself comfortable before bringing out an unfinished spec of Gundam Gibraltar, a container of sorts similar to the Ptolemios that would house the Gundams just in case they needed a lift.

Harry wasn't going to turn his Gundam into a transport for the Gundam Meisters since they had the Ptolemios for that but he would offer them a ride and a safe haven if their tactical ship wasn't around to pick them up.

* * *

_**2311 A.D. Harry: 13 years old. **_

Celestial Being had finally made its move and the four Gundams now made their appearance. The video of Aeolia Schenberg broadcasted to all known frequencies informed the world of their goals – to eradicate all wars – and they definitely started with a bang by hitting important events all at once.

Harry couldn't help but snort when he watched that video when he asked Veda pull it up for him.

However, the success of the first mission impressed Harry so much that he asked Veda to hack into the Ptolemios' mission log to show him the strategy of Sumeragi Lee Noriega, the tactical forcaster of the Gundam Meisters. No wonder the woman was recruited; her tactics and predictions were proof enough of her capabilities. She was a drunkard though but Harry liked her immediately.

While watching the Gundam's having fun, Harry studied the profiles of the Meisters and their respective mobile suits.

The first one was the pilot of the short-range hand-to-hand combat unit, Gundam Exia – Setsuna F. Seiei. Harry couldn't help but grimace when he read the teen's profile.

Setsuna, or his real name Soran Ibrahim, was recruited by one of the Celestial Being's observers on Earth after surviving the small war in Krugis under the leadership of Ali Al-Sacheez. The boy idolized the Gundam so much that he likened himself to a Gundam, the instrument of eradicating all wars. Delusional but an effective pilot.

The next one on the list was the pilot of the long-range weapon specialist Gundam Dynames – Lockon Stratos or Neil Dylandy. After reading the man's profile, he couldn't help but like the guy. His profile indicated that he was a happy-go-lucky Meister, a team player, and most importantly, cares about his comrades to the point of sacrificing himself just to save one of them.

The third on the list was Tierra Erde and Harry couldn't help but think that the Innovade had a stick up his ass.

As the only Innovade in the group, Tierra served as the Meister's link to Veda through a separate terminal in the Ptolemios. It was because of Tierra that Harry had to move all information about him and Gundam Gibraltar to Security Level 8 and making sure that no trace him was found in the other levels.

Tierra pilots Gundam Virtue and its unarmored version, Gundam Nadaleeh, and was the demolition specialist of the group considering the cannons his Gundam had in its arsenal.

The last of the Gundam Meister was Allelujiah Haptism, or his alter ego Hallelujiah Haptism. He was the speed specialist and quick attack expert of the group piloting Gundam Kyrios. Harry branded the man as bipolar.

If Allelujiah was in control, he was kind, gentle, and compassionate though a bit emo at times.

If Halleujiah was in control, then he was a sadist that made Harry shudder. He knew that Hallelujiah would get on well with the Sadistic Haro of the medical bay. No matter how much he and Veda tried to reprogram the thing, it would just reboot back to its sadistic self. It was annoying.

Harry had to grimace when he realized that Hallelujiah's appearance was credited to what the experimented Allelujiah had to go through under a secret branch of the HRL military, the Super Human Research Institute, where the scientist would experiment on a child to create a super soldier by gifting them with the ability to produce Quantum Brainwaves, enhancing their physical and mental abilities. Unlike the other test subjects, only Allelujiah developed a secondary personality to protect his more gentle side.

Harry sighed as he closed the HUD containing the Gundam Meister's profile and mobile suit capabilities. It wasn't time for him to enter the scene yet since the Meisters were doing well…so far.

* * *

It was three months later that Harry finally decided that he would enter the scene as the fifth Gundam Meister. One of the Haros in charge of interfacing with the various factions on Earth reported the joint mission of the Union, HRL, and AEU – Project G.

The plan was to ambush the Gundams by tricking them into thinking that there was a large arms base somewhere in the Taklamakan Desert. Their goal was to destroy the Gundams but that was a mask. Their real goal was to capture a Gundam and use it for their own goals.

As the fifth Gundam Meister, Harry James Potter wouldn't let that happen if he could help it.

Harry flew to one of the large hangars in the Arc and couldn't help but smile at the sight of his blue-white-silver Gundam Gibraltar. This was its first foray into combat and Harry knew that his creation was up to the task. He entered his Gundam through a hidden hatch underneath it and made a beeline to the control chair located in the command center. He sat himself on the chair and connected to the neural link. The command center came to life, various HUDS appeared like a welcome greeting to the pilot.

"Veda-B, release the Haros." Harry ordered causing a hatch at the top of his chair to open where ten Haros floated down and flapping their arm-wings, maneuvering their way to their respective slots. When all of them were engaged, Harry continued with the startup operation. "Haros, check all systems."

"Roger! Roger!" shouted the Haros as they flapped their wing-hands before their eyes blinked signifying that they were linked to the Gibraltar. A HUD appeared in front of Harry detailing the current status of the check. It was a minute later that all checks were completed telling him that Gundam Gibraltar was fully functional and ready to roll.

"Veda-B, open hatch and prepare for launch sequence." Harry stated as he interfaced with all the control surfaces of the ship, specifically the manual controls.

"_Roger, Harry. Hatch open."_ A feminine voice spoke through the speaker system while another HUD appeared beside the first one showing the hatch being opened right in front of the ship. _"Linear Catapult ready for launch. You have control, Harry."_

Harry couldn't help but smile at the voice. He made his copy of Veda and made a separate terminal inside the Gibraltar. He gave it a feminine voice and dubbed it as Veda-B so he could interact with it vocally. It was quite lonely doing everything through the neural link and he didn't want to lose his voice due to lack of use.

"Haro, set course for Taklamakan Desert. Activate cloaking field and initiate GN Jammers upon leaving Arc boundaries. Engage GN Field to maximum during reentry. Prepare all weapon systems in case of engagement."

"Roger! Roger! Harry, sir!" the Haros spoke in unison making Harry grin.

"Alright, Gundam Gibraltar, Harry Potter, Launching to battle." Harry exclaimed with a determined glint in his eyes.

* * *

The joint forces of the Union, HRL, and AEU were celebrating the defeat and capture of the Gundams. However, their celebration was cut short when a huge green-blue-silver ship larger than any of their mother ships materialized out of nowhere. They could only whimper in fear as the ship released a dozen of small missiles that decimated a platoon of their forces in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Harry stared grimly at the giant HUD in front of him showcasing the four Gundams.

Gundam Dynames and Kyrios were down for the count, Exia was fighting a red spider-like mobile suit that was way bigger than him, and Virtue was trapped in a force field of sorts,being carted away to who knows where.

"_Harry, incoming enemies approaching."_ Veda-B's voice echoed through the speakers. A HUD appeared, showing a dozen AEU flags fighters coming from his rear. Harry couldn't help but smirk. His ship might be big but he wasn't blind.

"Haros, GN Field at maximum and deploy the first wave of GN Bits! Shoot them out of the sky." Harry ordered as he fully interfaced with Gundam Gibraltar, giving him complete access to all the sensors. He grinned evilly when his GN Bits weaved through the formation of the flag fighters and destroyed them one by one.

When that was done, Harry ordered the bits to split up.

Four of the bits went to help Gundam Virtue, destroying the four mobile suits holding the force field around the bulky mobile suit, as well as the rest of the convoy. The Union just lost its retrieval team.

Four more bits helped Kyrios and Dynames, destroying the Flags attacking them.

Finally, six bits made their way to help Exia but Harry frowned then the red mobile suit evaded the attacks and shot them down. Whoever the pilot was, he or she was good.

Harry sent a few more bits to help Exia before opening a communication line to all four Gundams.

"Gundam Meisters. I finally get to meet you four those I hoped it was in a more…favorable condition?" asked Harry as he brought up a HUD showing the Gundam Meisters in their cockpits. Thanks to Veda-B, he could interface with their communication systems but not their controls.

"_Who are you?"_ demanded a clearly frustrated Tierra Erde.

"The person that just saved your butt, that's who. Now get that stick off your ass before I blast it out of you. Meisters, report your status." ordered Harry in annoyance. Tierra's profile was spot on.

"_Whoever you are, you have no clearance to demand anything."_ Tierra growled as he tried to gain control of his suit but it was badly damaged to do anything else but stand.

"Really, Innovade?" Harry purred causing Tierra to look at him in shock. "I patched through your communication systems because I am using Veda. If you really want to know who I am, I am the fifth Gundam Meister. Now, can we talk later and get the hell out of here?"

"_Whoever you are, kid, you're good."_ Lockon said with a forced grin. It was clear that the man was bruised and tired from the battle. After all, they just lasted 15 hours of non-stop fighting against a thousand mobile suits.

"Thank you, Lockon Stratos. Now, I may have access to your communication system through my backup copy of Veda but I don't have control over your mobile suits. Are your Gundams capable of flying despite the damage or not?" asked Harry as he pulled up another HUD showing the location of the Gundams with him at the center. Thankfully, the Gundam Meisteres weren't far away from him.

"_Kyrios flight systems operational though my weapon systems are down by half."_ reported Allelujiah.

"_Dynames armor down to 20% and GN particles at 10%. I have enough to fly though."_ Lockon followed.

"Tierra?" asked Harry. Tierra grumbled a bit but he answered.

"_Virtue weapon systems down. Cannons destroyed. Energy at 15%."_ reported Tierra sullenly.

"Setsuna?" Harry asked the Exia pilot but stiffened when he saw the red mobile suit about to destroy the close-range Gundam as it laid there unable to move due to the electrical currents frying its systems. "Shit! Exia's in trouble. Lockon, Tierra, Allelujiah, follow the GN Bits to my location and land on the platform on top. I'm going to make my way to Exia before Celestial Being is down by one pilot."

Harry closed off the communication link between the pilots but kept the one with Exia open as he gunned the boosters, speeding towards Exia's location.

However, he was surprised when a red Gundam powered by a Solar Furnace emitting red GN particles saved the sword-wielding Gundam before blanketing the area in an impressive amount of GN Particles, scrambling the joint forces' communication system.

"Veda-B, who is that?" Harry asked curiously as he tried to determine what the mobile suit was. He had access to Veda but this was definitely not in the AI's database. It would seem that there were new players in the game.

"_Mobile suit unknown. Analyzing GN Particles. Scanner shows that it is similar to the original Solar Furnaces but its density is less-compressed compared to the ones the Meisters are using. Further scan shows that it doesn't have the ability to create GN Particles, only store them." _Veda-B reported while pulling up a HUD showing energy readings from the red Gundam.

"Hm, a fake GN Drive. Interesting. It would seem that there are other players out there." Harry mused before opening a communication link with the new Gundam and was happy that it connected. It would seem that they are using Veda as well, or a variation of it at any rate. "Red Gundam, identify yourself."

A lady's voice came through the speakers.

"_Who are you? Show yourself!"_

Harry grinned as he was directly behind the red mobile suit.

"Look…behind…you." Harry dragged.

He saw the mobile suit turn before the pilot's awed voice broke through the speakers.

"_HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE BIG!" _

Harry grinned despite himself.

"Why, thank you. Big and know how to use it well." Harry said, adding to the innuendo. "Now if you'll excuse me, madam, I need to contact Exia's pilot to see if he's still alive."

The lady didn't get to say anything since Harry already cut off the link before connecting it to Exia.

"Setsuna, are you alright over there?" Harry asked. He heard a groan before Setsuna's voice broke through though it was clear that the teen was in pain.

"_W-who are you?"_

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't you guys ever stop asking me that? If you didn't hear what I blasted through your speakers earlier, I'm the fifth Gundam Meister. You'll just have to wait for the explanations later with everyone else. How is Exia?" Harry growled irritably. These Gundam Meisters were a paranoid bunch. Well, considering what they were doing or what they were going to do, paranoia was one of their weapons for survival.

"_Exia…is…not moving."_

"Damn. I'll come pick you up." Harry said as he maneuvered himself on top of the downed blue Gundam and ordered some of his bits to pick up Exia using their hidden mechanical arms. He patted himself mentally for thinking of adding it to some of his bits even if they were a pain to include in the plans.

* * *

While Harry was busy picking up Exia, the three Gundam Meisters were maneuvering their damaged units to follow the flying bits. It was a few seconds later that they saw the sight of a huge spaceship on the horizon.

"Whoah! That is one huge ship! It's bigger than the Ptolemios." Lockon exclaimed over the communication channel as he followed the flying blue bit towards the huge ship. The design was similar to the Ptolemios but more impressive.

"Did you see the GN Particles it's emitting from its rear-side thrusters? That thing is powered by an original GN Drive." Allelujia added with incredulity. As far as they knew, there were only four GN Drives.

"How is this possible? Only four GN Drives were created!" Tierra exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, whatever or whoever, that guy just saved our butts. I suggest that we trust him for now since he introduced himself as a Gundam Meister." Lockon pointed out as he maneuvered Dynames to land on a landing pad of sorts where the bits were encircling. Kyrios and Virtue followed him.

Lockos was about to relax when he noticed a large number of enemy forces coming at them.

"Shit!" all three of them shouted in unison, bracing for a fight they may not survive from.

* * *

"Enemies approaching! Enemies approaching!" one of the Haros manning the scanners reported.

Harry immediately brought up a HUD that showed that Gundam Gibraltar was surrounded. He grinned.

"How is Exia?" asked Harry as he brought up another HUD of the cargo hold where Exia was being deposited by the support bits.

"_Exia is safely inside the cargo hold. Hatch is now locked."_ Veda-B reported.

"Good. Haros, GN Field to maximum. GN turrets and missiles prepare to fire. GN Bits, pick out an enemy and bring them all down." Harry ordered.

"Roger! Roger!"

Harry gave out an evil grin before barking out a command that started the battle anew.

"FIRE!"

* * *

The pilots of the Gundams, including the three newcomers with red GN Drives, freaked out at the sight of 300 or more enemies destroyed in five minutes.

Before the combined forces could hit their position, a very thick GN field, more than what Virtue could produce, covered them. The missiles and energy weapons from the enemy forces exploded harmlessly on the protective field.

A few seconds later, various turrets revealed themselves before firing at the enemies, hitting them with pinpoint accuracy. Dozens of GN Bits flew off and engaged the enemy at close quarter combat, blasting them out of the sky using powerful beams.

The spectators could only stare in shock before gulping at the power this single ship had in its arsenal.

* * *

"Enemy forces are at full retreat. Ptolemios approaching our position at 5." Veda-B reported causing Harry to nod.

"Good. Patch through their systems and send an encrypted message. I designed Gibraltar to be able to dock with the Ptolemios safely so send them instructions on how to do that." Harry instructed as he disabled the neural link with the chair. No enemy was within a mile radius and the shields were at full-power.

If someone attacked him now, they were either desperate, suicidal, or both.

* * *

"Incoming encrypted message from unidentified ship." reported Feldt.

"Put it on the screen, Feldt." said Sumeragi a bit warily. She was quite worried of the large ship that appeared out of nowhere. Aside from the fact that it was an unknown and seemed to be using a GN Drive similar to the Gundams, it practically bulldozed through the joint enemy forces without even a scratch. If the ship was an enemy then they were done for.

_Greeting Ptolemios,_

_My name is Harry Potter and the ship you are seeing is the Gibraltar. Considering that the Gundams are in need of repair and the Meisters some medical attention, I suggest that you follow the instructions attached to this message so you can dock on my ship. _

_Cheers, _

_Harry Potter_

_Fifth Gundam Meister_

"Feldt?" Sumeragi asked.

"Encrypted instructions on how to dock on the Gibraltar being sent via our link with Veda." reported the pink-haired girl as she furiously typed on her console, determining how the connection was made.

"He sent it using a Celestial Being secure line?" said a clearly unnerved Tactical Forecaster.

"Yes. Instructions are now interfaced through the system. Should I commence docking sequence?" asked Feldt in resignation.

"Yes, please." Sumeragi said with a sigh. She could feel a headache forming. "I need a drink."

"You always need a drink." Chris quipped as he activated the auto-guidance system causing the Ptelomios to follow the instructions to dock on the huge-ass ship in front of them.

* * *

Harry watched through the HUD as the Ptolemios docked underneath the Gibraltar. Considering that the instructions for a safe docking was directly encoded into their computers, the docking was successful and didn't even produce a smidgen of a tremor through the hull. When that was done, Harry opened a line through the Gundam's communication line; as an afterthought, he included it to the new Gundams as well since they were clearly friendly.

"Attention to all Gundam Meisters, the Ptolemios is now securely docked on the Gibraltar. We are going to have a meeting there in half an hour. In other words, get your asses of my ship."

Harry snickered at the gobsmacked looks the Meisters were sporting before turning off the HUD and instructed the Haro to monitor the airspace. He, however, took one Haro with him so he could send a message to Veda-B if necessary.

* * *

Harry floated over to the corridor just outside the meeting room on the Ptolemios. When he got there, the pilots of the Gundams with fake GN Drives were taunting the Meisters. From the looks on Tierra's face, they were successful in the attempt.

Not wanting to deal with an angry Innovade, Harry raised a hand and separated the two groups in a cocoon of silver and green energy.

That definitely shut them up.

"Why don't you people tone down your animosity and get started with the meeting, hm?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow, as if daring them to say anything.

Of course, everyone was silent since they were staring at him in shock. They were on Earth and they were subjected to Earth's gravity so they were quite shocked to see Harry floating a few feet off the floor surrounded by a cocoon of GN Particles.

It was Sumeragi who got over her shock first.

"Yes, please, if you would all please enter the conference room, we can get started."

Everyone trooped into the indicated meeting area except for Harry who floated in and made himself comfortable in one corners of the room, floating all the while. Orange Haro was doing the same since it was floating beside Harry with its own field of GN Particles that Harry covered it with.

"So let's get started shall we? Now I take it that everyone has questions?" asked Harry cheerfully causing people to look at him in a weird way.

"Who are you?" Tierra asked gruffly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, that is a good question to start with. My name is Harry Potter and I am the fifth Gundam Meister in addition to your crew of misfits."

"According to Veda, there is only FOUR Gundam Meisters."

"Of course there are only four, I erased myself from Veda so keep myself a secret." Harry said with a cheeky grin, surprising everyone. After all, it was impossible to interface and change the information on the Quantum-based AI. "Anyway, I chose to reveal myself today because the Gundams were getting slaughtered. I think it was a good idea too since those three over there chose the same time as me to appear."

This time, the Ptolemios crew switched their attention to the trio.

"We are Team Trinity, allies of the Celestial Being, though I think that is quite evident due to the GN Drives and Gundams we are using. My name is Johann Trinity." Johann pointed to himself. "These are my siblings, Michael and Nena."

"By GN Drives, do you mean the fake ones installed in your machine?" asked Harry with a confused tilt of his head.

"They are not fake!" Michael growled with animosity.

"They are so. Observe." said Harry before sending out a mental nudge to the Veda system on the ship. The screens in the room turned on and various data were displayed on it. "As you can see, the information on the left is the full spectrum analysis of the green-particle GN Drive. The one on the right is the GN Drive with red particles. Please observe the compression ratio and the Topological Defect in accordance to the power output, we can safely say that your GN Drives are definitely fakes compared to what the Meisters and I are using."

"Which reminds me, how come you have a GN Drive? As far as I know, there are only four of them made." Allelujiah pointed out.

"Ah, that comes with a bit of a story. You see, the Arc held one unfinished GN Drive before the scientist left. Considering I spent 8 years there, I studied the schematics and completed the fifth and final GN Drive." Harry informed the group causing them to stare at him in disbelief.

"You expect us to believe that you finished an unfinished GN Drive even if the data of its creation is not present in Veda?" asked Tierra sarcastically.

Harry nodded with a smile, further infuriating the Innovade.

"Yep. Veda might not have the schematics but your Gundams has them."

"What?" Lockon asked, confused.

"Using my link with Veda, I accessed the your machine's GN Drive modules and studied the components. Considering that the only unfinished part of the fifth GN Drive was the Topological Blanket and waiting for the decay to stabilize, I did nothing else but put them together."

"I see. If you have access to Veda then it means that you are definitely who you say you are." Sumeragi mused causing the crew to look at him in shock. "Let's face the facts. Harry here has access to GN Drive technology – this includes GN missiles, GN Beams, and GN Field that only Seravee and Ptolemios has. He also controlled the ships system enough to display the data on the screen through Veda. And most importantly, he has a Haro unit that only a Celestial Being knows how to make."

"Bravo, Sumeragi." Harry said as he clapped his hands. "Brilliant deduction."

"Still, if you are a Meister then where is your Gundam?" Setsuna challenged.

"You're currently docked to it."

"WHAT!" was everyone's response causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"Gibraltar or Gundam Gibraltar is my mobile suit. I created it myself and modeled it after Gundam Kyrios, Gundam Seravee, Gundam Dynames, and the Ptolemios. Of course, I added my own schematics into the mix as icing on the cake." Harry explained.

"Where did you make it?" Feldt asked with a frown. "As far as I'm concerned, all manufacturing resources are in Lagrange-2 and the engineering bay there is not big enough to house or make Gundam Gibraltar."

Harry nodded.

"That is quite true. However, before Lagrange-2 became the home of the scientist that made up a portion of the organization, the Ark was the first manufacturing center of ALL GN technologies."

"You mentioned it twice now, what is the Ark?" asked Lockon curiously.

"Oh, I call it the Ark but its real name is Celestial Being - an asteroid-type spaceship capable of intergalactic travel." Harry said with a smile, enjoying the shocked looks on their faces. "Oh incidentally, that is where Veda is housed."

This revelation caused the screaming to begin which caused Harry's smile to transform into a grin.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2. **

**Please leave a comment or a review. **


	3. Important Announcement POLL UP

**Greetings, my beloved readers and followers;**

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone for your patronage of my fanstories, your many reviews and comments have helped in their development, and granted me a boon in learning and improving in the process.**

**The reason I am putting up this announcement is the lack of time I currently have to devote to my stories. Work and some issues raised its ugly head and demands quite a lot of my time, taking quite a chunk of my writing and brainstorming sessions.**

**This is why I decided to put up a poll to give you, my readers and followers, a chance to pick stories that you want me to work on. This doesn't mean that I won't be working with the rest, only that updates would be pretty slow due to the lack of time I have at my disposal.**

**Anyway, the poll is up and please pick three stories you want me to focus my attention on. The poll will be up for 2 weeks before I will post an announcement as to what stories will be updated.**

**That's it for now.**

**Cheers everyone.**

**Corruptmonk**


End file.
